Balto My Heart Hurts
by drewdog302
Summary: Balto yells at Jenna after she blames him for not bringing Aleu back after their fight Jenna starts to die of a broken heart and Balto must now heal Jenna's broken heart and save her.Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back also guys I know you can't die of a broken heart or maybe you can I don't know but I'm so addicted to my Balto X Jenna because it's my favorite genre of Balto fanfics but this first chapter may include some abuse so don't read thisif you don't wish to view them.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1. TheArgument**_

 _ **  
**_

"You can't be serious." Jenna said to her mate Baltohad just arrived home from his adventure with Aleu who didn't return home because she was chosen to be the leader of a wolf pack "Jen you know it was Aleu's choice." Balto replied

"I should have came with you then none of this would have happened." Jenna growled "But Jenna Aleu didn't belong here she found where she already belong leading wolves." Balto said "I don't care but Aleu DID belong here with her family and now she's running  
wild thanks to you half-breed!" She growled as soon as Balto heard Jenna say _Half-breed_ Balto then felt something snap inside of him his mind was filled with nothing but pure anger and hatred.

"HALF-BREED?!" Balto snarled Jenna then realized what she had just done "Balto I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Balto cut her off "Sorry for what?! Blaming me because of some choice that was our daughter's and calling me half-breed well sorry isn't  
enough." Balto growled Jenna's jaw quivered she was trying her best to hold back tears.

"You know what Jenna your not the prettiest husky your just nothing but a WORTHLESS MUTT!" He shouted Jenna felt her heart break this wasn't the Balto she had fallen in love with this was a abuser tears started to pour down her cheeks

Balto saw Jenna'stears at first he wanted to nuzzle her and tell her that he was sorry but then he smacked out of it and continue to mock her "Yeah that's right Jenna cry it up like a baby would." Balto snarled"Balto stop your hurting me."  
Jennasobbed she started to cry even harder.

"Yeah right." Balto said he rolled his eyes Jenna wanted the argument to end because she loved Balto so much but now thanks to herself from calling Balto a half-breed she turned her best friend into a mean person "Balto please..." Jenna begged  
"SHUT UP JENNA!"Balto shouted before giving Jenna a huge slap in the face Jenna fell back Balto then walked off "G-Goodbye Balto I-I l-love you." Jenna sobbed Balto groaned and walked away ignoring Jenna's cries.

* * *

Once Balto leftall ofthe hurtful words that he said toJenna echoed in her head _Your not a pretty husky your just a WORTHLESS MUTT!_

Jenna laid down in her basket buried her face in one of the pillows in her basket and sobbed uncontrollably hard _Balto I still love you._ She thought Jenna cried herself to sleep that night she didn't have dreams she had nightmares.

* * *

 **Balto broke Jenna's heart but he will apologize to her. So don't worry and for more awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. My Heart Hurts**_

* * *

Jenna woke up the nextshe hoped that everything that happened the other day was just a bad dream but wasn't because Jenna felt her muzzle that was dried with tears and when she looked in the mirror she saw a red mark on her cheek meaning that Balto  
slapped hershe started to tear up again when she heard the hurtful words that Balto said to her again Jenna then looked at a picture of Her and Balto before they had pups a tear fell on it and then started to cry.

Jenna was crying for twenty minutes when she heard someone open the door at first she thought it was Balto coming to apologize to her up it wasn't it was herfriend Taret "Hey Taret." Jenna said her voice was scratchy from crying she wiped  
away some of her tears "Jenna what's wrong?" Taret asked.

"It was Balto I was mad at him because he didn't bring Aleu back I lost my temper and called him a half-breed and then he lost it and he called me...he called...me"Jenna didn't finish because she felt throbbing pain coming from her chest  
she placed a paw on her chest "Jenna what's wrong." Taret asked "Taret my heart hurts." Jenna replied.

Taret looked at her in confusion Jenna's eyes widen when the pain in her chest worsened Jenna then know what was happening she was dying of a broken heart "Taret I'm dying of a broken heart." Jenna said weakly.

Taret then gasped he didn't what to do he just toldJenna to lay down and he covered Jenna up with a warm blanket and he called his mate Lisa to come over and he asked Lisa what to do "I think Baltomight fix this considering that he  
put Jenna in this mess." Lisa said "I gotta find him before Jenna dies." Taret said.

"I'm going with you." Lisa said "No Lisa someone needs to watch over Jenna." Taret said to his mate Lisa knew he was right she then nuzzled Taret and said "Good luck." Taret smiled and he took off to find Balto.

* * *

 **Jenna is dying of a broken heart will Balto have a heart and save he for no read the next chapter to find out. Sorry if it's too short.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. Let her live or let her die.**_

* * *

 _ **With Balto...**_  
 _ **  
**_  
Balto woke up on his boat he had a restful night sleep he then got up and he went down to the butchers house and he took himself some steak and when he got back to his boat he started to eat it then he heard someone call his name Balto look down from  
the railing of his boat to see Taret "Hey Taret what's up." Balto said "Balto there's something very important I need to tell you." Taret said "Okay go on." Balto said.

"It's about Jenna." Taret said Balto rolled his eyes when he heard that name "Don't even mention Jenna to me." Balto groaned "Balto justlisten to me." Taret said "Okay Taret what's so important about Jenna because I don't even care about her." Balto  
said Taret then all of a sudden yelled "SHE'S DYING YOU DIM WITTED IDIOT!" "How is she dying was stupid enough to poison herself or..." Taret cut him ofd by shouting "SHE'S DYING OF BROKEN HEART BECAUSE OF YOU!" Taret knew that anger was not gonna  
help but he couldn't stand the way Balto was talking about Jenna.

Balto then smacked out of his anger he then felt a dark pain in his chest when he heard the hurtful words he said to Jenna _Your not a pretty husky your just nothing but a WORTHLESS MUTT!_ Balto then felt a tear slid down her check _Oh Crap what have I done!?_ Balto  
thought "Now you understand?" Taret asked Balto nodded and he then broke down into a fit of tears "How could have said those hurtful things to Jenna." Balto sobbed.

Taret then patted Balto on the back and said "Balto there's still time to save her." He said Balto then realized he that he had two choices one let Jenna die and make her haunt him forever or two save Jenna and the two can live happy again.

Balto decided to save Jenna "Taret where's Jenna now?" He asked "She's on her she'd laying down in her basket." Taret explained _I've gotta save her._ Balto thought he then took off running as fast as paws could carry him.  
 _  
_

 _How could I have said that to her this all my fault that she's dying hold on Jenna I'm coming._ he thought agian "Balto slow down!" Taret yelled from behind but Balto didn't slow down he kept running as fast as he could he needed to get to Jenna  
and FAST!

* * *

 **there you go there's chapter 3 will Balto save Jenna before it's too late read chapter 4 to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4. I'm so sorry**_

* * *

Once Balto reached Jenna's shed he banged on the door telling them to let him in then someone nudged the door open it was Lisa "Am I too late?" Balto asked Lisa replied by giving Balto a tearful look Balto then

knew what had happened Jenna had died he was now too late to save her "JENNA NO!" Balto yelled before throwing himself down and sobbing uncontrollably.

Balto then moved himself next to Jenna's dead body he then laid himself on her back and buried his face in her soft red fur and sobbed just then Taret just arrived "I'm here what did I..." Taret didn't finish because he saw Lisa crying he then

knew what happened.

"Jenna?" He asked "She's gone." Lisa said tears were trickling down her face Taret then embraced Lisa in a tight hug and he began to make shooshing sounds to try and lesson her tears.

Balto looked at Jenna and he then whispered into her ear "Jenna I don't know if you can hear me but it's me Balto Jenna I just...just want to say I'm so sorry for saying those hurtful things to you I would never ever say that to you." Balto whispered  
/he let a few more tears slide down his cheekshe took a deep breath and then said "Jen your not a worthless mutt you're the prettiest,sweetest,kindest,and the most compassionate husky and I love you with all my heart so don't leave me." Balto

whispered Balto's jaw quivered agian he was starting to break down agian.

before falling into another tearful fit Balto wrapped his paws around Jenna's lifeless neck and whispered "Jenna I'm so sorry please come back." he then buried his face in her side and cried uncontrollablyas soon as the words left his mouth is when  
/themiracle happened Balto then heard deep breathing he knew it wasn't him,Taret or Lisa it was...Jenna "SHE'S ALIVE I HEAR HER BREATHING!" Balto yelled then Taret and Lisa stopped hugging each other and ran up to Balto and Jenna then they

noticed Jenna'schest moving.

"He's right Jenna's breathing. Taret said Balto's heart started to race he then started to nudge Jenna _Come on Jenna wake up please._ Balto thought then Jenna woke up she grasped for air she looked next to her and smiled at what she saw "Balto!"  
/She cried with joy she then nuzzled his muzzle until she was tired Balto smiled and nuzzled her back his smile then turned into a frown "Jenna again I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." Jenna then cut him off.

"It's okay Balto I was close to heaven when I heard your voice." Jenna explained and she then nuzzled him agian "Awe so beautiful." Lisa said "Yeah beautiful." Taret said Lisa then looked at Taret and she knew that when said "beautiful" he meant her Lisa  
/then nuzzled Taret lovingly "I love you Taret." Lisa said"I love you too Lisa lets go home." Taret said and the two left Balto and Jenna for some alone time.

"So we're alone." Balto said Jenna then giggled but before Balto could say anything else Jenna nuzzled him like crazy"Balto I love you so much." Shesaid with hereyes closed "I love you too Jenna." Balto said nuzzling her back.

* * *

 **There's the last chapter this took me a few days to put this whole story together and I know it's impossible to die of a broken heart or maybe you can I don't know.**

 **Balto and Jenna are characterscreated by Universal Studios and the characters Taret and Lisa are characters created by me and can't be used with out my permission.**

 **But anyway if your interested in more awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467. SeeYa NextTime!**


End file.
